shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yaeko Minegasaki
|anime = Episode 1}} Yaeko Minegasaki (峰ヶ崎 八重子 Minegasaki Yaeko) is a ruthless business woman. Her main goal is to develop as much developments as possible despite the fact that it may put others out of business and their own homes. Her latest target was Restaurant Yukihira until Sōma's dish put an end to her endeavors. Appearance Yaeko has short hair with bangs that reach her chin with a pigtail tied behind. She has a slender body figure and a considerably large bust. She is seen in a business uniform during her time of appearance. Personality Yaeko is a ruthless business woman who only cares about her job. She is willing to resort to dirty tactics to ensure that she has her way. Perhaps as a result from her prestigious job, she is unwilling to see the hidden gem among the seemingly humble background of shops, such as Restaurant Yukihira. She does however, keep her promises as she promised not to shut down Yukihira ever, as long as she could finish the dish Sōma made. Plot Sometime prior to the start of the story, Yaeko had made numerous attempts to persuade Restaurant Yukihira to close down its doors so she could develop an urban apartment complex. However each time she was turned down by the owner of the shop, Jōichirō Yukihira. During another attempt, she was confronted by Sōma Yukihira who declared that they would never shut down their shop because they always fulfill their customer's orders. Minegasaki then asked Sōma what would happen if they could not fulfill an order, to which he replied, they would shut down the shop if that happened. Upon hearing this, Yaeko pulled her group out of the shop and prepared to take down the shop one way or another. The next day, Yaeko sent her men to destroy all of the food inside of the Yukihira Storage, making it impossible for them to cook any dish. Almost seemingly on cue, Yaeko arrived at the shop as Sōma discovered the sign of their shop had been vandalized. Taking a seat inside of the shop, she smugly orders a meat dish knowing full well that the shop did not have any usable meats. Nevertheless, Sōma accepted the order and began to cook. To her surprise, Sōma made a Roast Pork, Just Kidding dish despite the setback. Yaeko called it a failure since she discovered that he had used potatoes to substitute the body of the pork while using only bacon as the skin of the dish. However, Sōma encouraged her to take a bite and much to her surprise, the dish tasted like nothing she had ever eaten in the numerous high class restaurants she had developed. Just as she was about to take another bite, Sōma snatched the dish away and told her that he'd let her finish the dish only if she never targeted Restaurant Yukihira again. Though she initially refused to back down, after Sōma threatened to throw the dish away, she conceded. In the aftermath of her experience of eating a Yukihira dish, she laid on the floor next to her crew in ecstasy and fulfilled her end of the bargain. Yaeko was never seen since. Trivia *Her first name was never mentioned throughout the span of her brief appearance. References Category:Female Characters